O Curioso Caso do Bebê Morcego
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Foi só uma droga de uma aposta entre irmãos. Como, raios, tudo isso começou a acontecer? x UCHIHA ITACHI/SAI/UCHIHA SASUKE/UZUMAKI NARUTO, HOSHIGAKI KISAME/HOOZUKI SUIGETSU. Presente para yeahrebecca x HIATUS!
1. Prologue to the Exorcist

**LEIA! **A fanfic foi deletada porque ela não estava conseguindo ser encontrada, então eu decidi republicá-la e evitar mais problemas.

**Sumário: **Foi só uma droga de uma aposta entre irmãos. Como, raios, tudo isso começou a acontecer?

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas eu pertenco à yeahrebecca (_uyy_)**

**Presente para yeahrebecca.**

**O monstro não foi betado. MHUHAUHUAHAU! /HAVE FEAR**

* * *

**O curioso caso do bebê morcego**

**Prologue to the Exorcist**

Itachi levantou a sobrancelha ao ver aquele monte de louça a ser lavada e nenhum Uchiha Sasuke pronto para fazê-lo. Na verdade, ele estava em seu quarto, assistindo a um filme de terror barato, absorto em seu mundinho particular de serial killer. O mais velho suspirou, tentando não ter uma crise nervosa que o impedisse, ao final, de ir trabalhar no outro dia. Sem mais escolhas, fez o que um responsável faria.

- Sasuke, venha aqui. – disse, um pouco mais alto que o seu tom normal.

Não demorou muito para que seu irmão mais novo chegasse à sala, acompanhado daquele seu rosto entediado de peixe morto – a face genética dos Uchiha. Sasuke tinha as mãos nos bolsos, num estilo incrivelmente comum de garoto de dezesseis anos.

- O que você quer? – uma pena que ele nenhum deles conseguiu receber nos genes a meiguice da mãe; faz certa falta.

- Você deixou um monte de louça para ser lavada.

- A empregada vai fazer isso.

O Uchiha mais velho respirou fundo, tentando chegar ao ponto essencial daquela conversa.

- Por que deixar para a empregada fazer amanhã o que você pode fazer hoje?

Sasuke lhe deu _o_ olhar – aquele olhar que ele, definitivamente, aprendeu com Uchiha Madara. O olhar superior que pergunta à outra pessoa se ela era naturalmente idiota ou insuficientemente incapaz de pensar sozinha.

- Porque é para isso que ela é paga, obviamente.

Itachi controlou-se para não fechar seu punho no rosto do mais novo. Ele era uma criança traumatizada; perdeu os pais muito cedo; o irmão não fez um bom trabalho e foi uma indiscutível idiotice deixá-lo com o faraó supremo, Madara.

- Estou dizendo que, se você tem condições de fazê-lo, você deveria fazer.

- E por quê? Você não faz as tarefas de casa, e poderia.

- Isso não vem ao caso. Estou dizendo, apenas, que você deveria ganhar alguma responsabilidade antes do dezoito anos para não se perder completamente na vida. – _e não se tornar um serial killer_, Itachi disse para si mesmo.

Sasuke não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso cínico. Droga, Madara o corrompeu demais.

- O quê? Vai me dar um cãozinho? – e soltou uma risadinha assustadora, antes de se virar de costas e voltar ao seu quarto – Boa noite, Itachi.

O erro fatal de Uchiha Sasuke foi, definitivamente, não notar o sorriso fúnebre que havia no rosto do irmão indicava certo perigo à sua sanidade.

**X**

O som da lapiseira batendo contra a mesa de mogno no escritório estava deixando Kisame insano. Encarou mais uma vez o amigo. Itachi estava absorto em seus pensamentos, enquanto fingia ler, com seus óculos especiais, um documento que parecia ser importante. Uma, duas, três batidas seguidas e rápidas e mais cinco lentas, como se ele estivesse prestes a chegar a uma conclusão.

Isso deixou Kisame certamente alerta. Havia alguma coisa _má_ no jeito como aquele som ecoava pela sala e isso era um verdadeiro problema. Respirou fundo, dando a si mesmo instruções de como se dirigir ao amigo. Encheu o peito, levantando o rosto e abrindo a boca, pronto para falar.

No entanto, a lapiseira rolou dos dedos longos do Uchiha e Kisame perdeu a vontade de falar. E de viver. Os olhos negros do mais velho cravaram-se nos do amigo e ele não conseguiu conter aquele sorrisinho maldito.

- Hey, Kisame, a Konan continua sendo ativista?

Konan. Esse nome não lhe era estranho. Mas então a imagem da única mulher que com eles andava pela faculdade, lhe veio à mente. Cabelos azuis, olhos frios, um corpo delicioso e aquelas pernas suculentas... Uma saudade tremenda do passado abateu Kisame por um momento enquanto ele se lembrava de uma noite em que passara com ela. Aqueles seios fartos contra o seu...

Kisame endireitou-se, tossindo um pouco. Péssimo lugar para aquelas lembranças.

- Sim, acho que sim. Digo, acho que vi uma ou duas fotos dela em revistas de defesa dos animais.

- Ótimo. – o sorriso aumentou – Pode me fazer um favor e ligar para ela e marcar um encontro?

**X**

Konan já esperava pelo pior quando o maitrê indicou a mesa e a imagem de um moreno divino de cabelos negros apareceu. Foi uma verdadeira surpresa para ela quando Kisame ligou em seu escritório – ela sempre teve medo de como ele conseguia encontrá-la, mesmo se ela mudasse de país – e pediu a ela que marcasse um almoço com Itachi, porque ele queria _muito_ conversar com ela.

A voz do antigo "colega" de faculdade era um pouco sombria e, no misterioso código deles, Kisame mais voz sombria era igual à Itachi tramando algo perigoso – uma equação certamente fácil para os ex-membros da Akatsuki. E, minha nossa, como isso a assustou.

Por isso mesmo estava andando de um jeito estranho. Na verdade, parecia estar marchando e, uma mulher marchando num vestido preto básico, não era uma coisa que se via todo dia. Parou ao lado da mesa e Itachi lhe sorriu, levantando-se e beijando-a no rosto. Droga, ele estava tão bonito quanto antes. O maitrê puxou a cadeira e ela sentou-se, visivelmente abalada.

- Como vai, Konan?

A mulher sorriu, polidamente. Uma pena que sua resposta não foi tão bonita assim.

- Com medo do por que um Uchiha resolveu falar comigo tão urgentemente. O que você quer?

Itachi sorriu um pouco, conformado.

- Direta como sempre. Então, vamos ao que interessa: você continua a cuidar de animais?

Konan levantou as sobrancelhas. "Cuidar de animais" não era bem a palavra ideal para o que ela fazia. A mulher era, simplesmente, uma das mais importantes ativistas do mundo. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes abraçou uma árvore para que ela não fosse derrubada, assim como perdeu a conta de quantas vezes foi presa. Sem falar nos inúmeros processos e, ah sim, em como ela fazia questão de defender os animais a todo custo.

- Não cuido de animais, muito embora tenha vários locais _ideais_ para os animais poderem viver, sem terem problema com os homens.

- Claro, claro. – e Itachi estava claramente desinteressado nisso – Você teria algum projeto em que, não sei, uma criança de dezesseis anos poderia cuidar de um animal, de preferência que não seja domesticado?

Silêncio. Enorme silêncio.

- Você quer incluir seu irmão menor e serial killer em um dos meus projetos?

- Basicamente.

- Para quê, posso saber?

- Para que ele ganhe responsabilidade.

Konan levantou-se, de súbito. Estava zangada, e isso até mesmo as mesas mais distantes podiam notar. Meu deus, ela ia explodir, alguém sussurrou.

- Cuidar de um animal indefeso, Uchiha Itachi, não é uma brincadeira de criança para que ela aprenda a ter responsabilidades. É preciso ter uma tremenda força de vontade e não se importar com horas de sono!

Um sorriso macabro se formou no rosto de Itachi.

- Já lhe falei que eu pretendo investir _bastante_ em suas ONGs, se você me ajudar?

A mulher estreitou os olhos, voltando a se sentar.

- Vai precisar de muito dinheiro para que me drible.

Itachi apenas sorriu, enquanto tirava um talão de cheque e uma caneta do bolso.

**X**

Konan tem de admitir que, quando leu os números no cheque, ficou de boca aberta. Sacrificar um animal era uma crueldade que ela nunca se deu ao luxo de fazer, mas sacrificar um animal e salvar milhares era uma coisa que, realmente, poderia tentar.

- Você quer um animal selvagem, basicamente?

Itachi apenas meneou a cabeça, em concordância.

A mulher respirou fundo, a mente ainda contando o quanto isso lhe custaria. Doeria, mas dor era uma coisa necessária para os humanos. E também para os animais.

O Uchiha pareceu notar essa leve hesitação nos olhos da amiga e completou:

- Já disse que essa quantidade vai ser mensal? Isto é, até que Sasuke ganhe a responsabilidade que eu julgar necessária?

A mente de Konan quase pifou ao ouvir isso. E quando ela suspirou pela última vez e entregou um sorriso ao outro, já estava com tudo preparado.

- Eu tenho o projeto perfeito para ele.

Dane-se o pequeno animalzinho indefeso; dane-se os princípios; dane-se o sorriso assombroso do Uchiha enquanto ele escolhia a comida e o vinho. Era dinheiro demais para se recusar.

**X**

Itachi chamou Sasuke mais uma vez, porém era muito tarde. Isso acarretou em um Uchiha carrancudo e que pisava forte demais pelo apartamento.

- O que você quer a essa hora, seu maldito? – e estreitou os olhos, nervoso demais para não se temer. Itachi sentiu um leve arrepio pela espinha; prova de que aquele menino seria o próximo Uchiha Madara, _se_ o outro morresse.

- Apenas fazer uma aposta com você.

- Uma aposta?

- Sim. – e andou até o irmão, com as mãos nas costas, extremamente calmo – Lembra-se quando você me perguntou se eu ia lhe comprar um cãozinho?

Sasuke encarou o teto, tentando pensar. O sono e o cansaço não lhe deixavam fazer isso muito depressa, então Itachi abusou dessa fraqueza do irmão e continuou, interrompendo a fraca linha de pensamento do menor.

- Pois bem. Eu achei o bichinho perfeito para você.

Isso Sasuke assimilou rápido demais.

- _Como é que é?_

- Encontrei o bichinho perfeito – e tentou não rir nesse momento – para você criar e poder se tornar muito responsável.

- Eu não quero um bichinho.

- Oh, mas isso não é questão de _querer_. É questão de saber _apostar_.

- Não compreendi.

- Claro que não. – e afagou aqueles cabelos cheios de gel. Ele dormia mesmo com aquela gosma toda na cabeça? – Enfim, o fato é que, eu quero apostar com você. Eu acredito que você não tem condição nenhuma de manter esse _bebê_ vivo até que ele se recupere e ganhe maioridade e maturidade o suficiente para poder viver por aí nesse belo e estragado mundo.

O menor duvidou quando Itachi disse a palavra "bebê", mas não quis perguntar isso, _agora_.

- E se eu conseguir manter esse ser vivo... _Vivo_?

- Faço o que você quiser, naturalmente.

-... Até mesmo se aposentar das empresas Uchiha?

_Isso_ quase causou um derrame em Itachi, e foi o suficiente para Sasuke. Tremendo, de nervoso ou de raiva, ele apenas continuou.

- Até mesmo... Isso.

Um sorriso maldoso passou pelos lábios de Sasuke.

- Então estamos combinados. – e virou-se para voltar ao seu quarto, mais uma vez.

- Não está nem interessado em saber o que vou pedir de você?

- Não.

- Nem qual é o bichinho?

Sasuke virou-se apenas para revelar um sorriso cruel e otimista ao irmão.

- Pode mandar até um elefante, _irmão_. – e se foi.

Itachi segurou a risada bem demais. Um elefante? Quem disse que seria tão fácil assim?

**X**

Uchiha Sasuke estava comendo calmamente seu café-da-manhã quando sua vida acabou, o seu mundo desandou e o seu universo ruiu. Tudo com uma única ligação do porteiro, uma "pode mandar subir" do seu irmão e um toque na campainha de um desconhecido.

Então uma mulher muito bonita e de olhar cansado entrou segurando um bebê pequenino e uma grande bolsa de criança que o seu irmão prontamente segurou para ela. Ela e Itachi se cumprimentaram e Sasuke realmente pensou que ela era uma das amantes do irmão que engravidou e viria morar com eles, agora – sério, ele precisava parar de assistir novelas.

- Bom dia, Sasuke. – ela sussurrou, como se o conhecesse de longa data.

- Bom dia, hã...

- Konan. – Itachi corrigiu – E esse é o seu novo trabalho como babá. – e apontou para o serzinho nos braços da mulher.

Um silêncio se instaurou entre os três, mas logo foi cortado pela risada brusca de Sasuke.

- Você só pode estar brincando! Você disse que era um bichinho, não um bebê! – e cruzou os braços, como se o outro estivesse derrotado.

Itachi começou a rir. E isso surpreendeu até o imã de vaquinha na geladeira.

- Mas é um bichinho. – ele disse, tentando parar de rir – Só que também é um bebê.

Sasuke não captou, porém Konan, que já estava assustada o suficiente para ouvir dois Uchiha gargalharem, simplesmente aproximou-se do mais novo e lhe entregou o embrulho de pano com o cuidado. O silêncio voltou a se instaurar, mas o sorriso de Itachi continuava ali.

Inicialmente, Sasuke confessa, ficou com medo de que fosse um bebê de verdade. Mas então, tomando coragem, afastou o pano do rostinho da criatura e se deparou com uma espécie de rato gigante e modificado. Era como um chihuahua, só que menor e mais feio... E mais magro também. Pensou em gritar, jogar aquele troço no chão, subir em cima da cadeira e gritar mais ainda, porém apenas ficou em silêncio, o lábio tremendo de maneira incontrolável.

Então a patinha da criatura saiu de dentro do pano e tentou alcançar o que, ele pensava, ser a sua nova mamãe. Sasuke, ainda atônito, pôde notar cada detalhe daquela mãozinha – um estudo comprova que pessoas com medo enxergam melhor. E parecia com uma mini-garra, bem escura e que era meio que grudada em uma asa delicadinha. Fã de Jurassic Park, ele lembrou-se que parecia, incrivelmente, com a asa de um _pterodáctil_. Depois só foi fazer as contas.

Asa de pterodáctil mais rato era igual à...

- Isso é um morcego? – perguntou, o rosto deformado em uma careta de repugnância.

- Não. – Konan sussurrou, séria e incrivelmente profissional – É um bebê morcego.

Itachi bateu as costas na porta, rindo mais uma vez, mas não havia muita graça naquilo. Pelo menos, na opinião de Sasuke.

* * *

**N/A.:** FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO REBECCA! *esperou para postar quando deu meia-noite* AEAEAE, EU CONSEGUI ESCREVER 8DDD A idéia me surgiu quando eu estava assistindo ao Fantástico e passou uma reportagem sobre um casal que cuidava de morcegos machucados, como se fosse um hospital de morcegos. E como eu gosto de morcegos, fiquei super apaixonada. Aí apareceu a imagem de um bebê morcego super fofinho e eu fiquei "OWN, MÃE, EU QUERO UM MORCEGO!". Quando eu fui, dormir, porém, minha imaginação me pregou uma peça e foi assim que nasceu essa fanfic.

Presente para yeahrebecca, porque ela é foda e me deu PCP. Enfim, é uma long, muita coisa vai rolar, e espero que gostem!

**Reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o IT.  
**(_e ganha PM se não mandar comentário e favoritar. Porque cansei de ver o pessoal fazer essa putaria, e eu não fazer nada_)


	2. Exorcista: O Início

**Peço um milhão de desculpas pela demora, de verdade. As razões para essa demora estão na N/A gigante, logo ao final desse capítulo.**

******Esse capítulo foi revisado por minha pessoa, mas eu não sou perfeita, então apoentem erros, se houver :)**

* * *

**O CURIOSO CASO DO BEBÊ MORCEGO**

**Exorcista – O Início**

Itachi acordou mais cedo naquele dia, por puro bom humor. Claro, ele era a única pessoa que, quando de bom humor, acordava mais cedo do que o normal, mas discorrer sobre esse fato curioso e deprimente é irrelevante para a história.

A primeira coisa que pensou quando acordou foi que deveria ter feito isso antes. Não _acordar_, mas dar uma lição em Sasuke – uma que ele nunca esqueceria. Era divertido, era sádico e fazia jus ao sobrenome Uchiha. Nada no mundo era mais maravilhoso que torturar psicologicamente seu irmão com um animal selvagem e delicado, que provavelmente morreria em alguns dias. E, depois dessa morte iminente, Sasuke faria o que Itachi quisesse, e isso seria...

Parou por um momento, ainda deitado na cama, e o gosto de vitória em sua boca desapareceu. Apostara com Sasuke que, se ele conseguisse cuidar do morcego, faria tudo o que o outro quisesse, mas não pensara no que seu irmão faria. E isso talvez fosse um problema, porque queria ver o irmão numa situação ainda pior em que estava.

Respirou fundo, jogando alguns fios de cabelo para trás, sabendo que, além das reuniões, dos acordos de negócios e outros assuntos da empresa, agora teria de pensar numa maneira de convencer Sasuke a apostar mais alto. _Muito mais alto._

Encarou seu relógio e, mesmo estando muito adiantado – mais que o normal –, murmurou a si mesmo que estava atrasado.

Seria um longo dia.

**X**

Como era de se esperar, foi o primeiro a chegar à empresa.

Isso não surpreendeu o guarda noturno, mas não o impediu de fazer uma prece para que seu chefe encontrasse a salvação. Não era possível um homem que nem precisava estar ali na maior parte do tempo chegar uma hora antes do normal e ainda sorrir.

Uma pessoa que vivia assim era doente, só podia.

Itachi, obviamente, não pensava assim. Era tudo uma questão de chegar mais cedo e resolver problemas mais importantes e não deixar nada na mão de seus incompetentes estagiários – se é que ele os tinha, claro. Também era uma forma de mostrar poder sobre os funcionários, mostrando que ele sabia controlar muito bem qualquer tipo de situação, antes mesmo de eles acordarem.

O que ele chamava de dedicação total, todo o resto do mundo dizia ser vício no trabalho.

E esse vício tinha suas vantagens. Não precisava pegar o elevador com alguém puxa-saco, nem com muitas pessoas, e nem ouvir as fofocas do dia. Entrava sozinho elevador, ouvia a música irritante sozinho e aproveitava o silêncio que deixaria de existir quando o sol raiasse. Era uma sensação gostosa.

O elevador o levou ao último andar, onde um corredor comprido conectava as salas mais importantes da empresa – dentre elas, a do presidente e do vice-presidente. Seguiu reto até chegar aos dois maiores escritórios e abriu sua porta. O espaço que adentrou era amplo, com janelas enormes e poucos móveis, todos muito elegantes. Não havia fotografias da família, nem prêmios, nem bolas de _baseball _autografadas por grandes jogadores; havia apenas dois ou três quadros que nunca foram apreciados devidamente, colocados contra a vontade de Itachi apenas para que a sala não parecesse tão deprimente e vazia.

Sentou em sua poltrona de couro, colocou seus óculos de leitura e começou a analisar os documentos dispostos em sua mesa, enquanto era alimentado pelo sofrimento que o irmão devia estar sentindo.

Ia ser um dia lindo.

**X**

Ia ser um dia horrível.

Não porque eram quatro horas _da manhã_ e ele estava acordado por causa de um despertador idiota, mas porque já era a terceira vez em que ele _estava sendo acordado por causa de um despertador idiota_. Aparentemente, quando você tem filhos, eles não te deixam dormir, e você tem de acordar de hora em hora ou com seus gritos ou com um despertador idiota para amamentá-lo.

Sasuke era tão coerente e bem-humorado de madrugada.

Levantou e se arrastou para perto do pequeno berço improvisado, onde o bebê morcego estava dormindo como se fosse inocente. Por um momento, Sasuke pensou que estava sonhando. Claro, quem é que teria de cuidar de um rato voador para provar alguma coisa ao irmão? Aquilo não era mais que uma ilusão; não era mais que um robô, um boneco, alguma coisa desse tipo que não interferia nada em sua vida. _Nada_.

Até começar a chorar. O bebê, claro. Pareciam guinchos, como se alguém estivesse batendo aquele corpo minúsculo contra a escrivaninha ou a parede, enquanto gritava alguns palavrões, algumas rezas improvisadas e algumas frases que se aprende na internet. Não que Sasuke fosse fazer aquilo; não passava de uma opção distante ou de um sonho muito bom.

O bebê debatia-se com fome, querendo atenção e carinho e sentindo falta de sua mãe, foi o que Konan lhe disse, mas Sasuke se considerava apenas uma babá. Não iria levar o monstrinho para todos os lados e cuidar e amá-lo pelo que ele era. Não tinha coração o suficiente para isso.

Piscou novamente. Estava tão incoerente. Era a falta de sono. Suspirou pesadamente e arrastou-se até a cozinha atrás do leite instantâneo que Konan deixara para ele.

Sasuke odiava as madrugadas.

**X**

Havia duas grandes razões para estar ali: primeiro, Itachi não estava em casa; segundo, Sasuke _estava _em casa. E não havia nada melhor do que visitar um Uchiha e destruir sua tarde; o que resultaria na destruição da noite de outro Uchiha, como um efeito dominó.

E Suigetsu era simplesmente o maior destruidor de Uchiha existentes. Com exceção, talvez, do fundador deles, o tal de Madara que nunca viu, mas que às vezes lhe mandava camisinhas e dizia para "ser gentil com seu alguma-coisa-neto, Sasuke". Claro que a camisinha era simbólica – ou era o que ele esperava –, porque vivia fodendo a vida do _amigo_.

Por isso estava ali, apertando freneticamente a campainha, avisando que o Grande Destruidor chegara.

..._Tarde_. Porque alguém já fizera seu trabalho sem nem avisá-lo disso.

Quando a porta foi aberta, deu de cara com um Uchiha Sasuke insone segurando em seus braços uma coisa que guinchava irritada, e não parecia muito humano. E antes mesmo de saber o que era, já estava rindo.

**X**

Hoshigaki Kisame era uma pessoa que variava de humor com facilidade, e isso também ocorria com o que sentia com as pessoas. O maior exemplo era com Itachi, seu melhor amigo. Na maioria das vezes, sentia um grande respeito por ele, misturada com outros sentimentos menores, como amizade ou afeição. Mas às vezes, o presidente das empresas Uchiha simplesmente o assustava.

Bastante.

Naquele dia havia chegado particularmente cedo e fora direto para sua sala, indicando que estava ocupado. Na maior parte das vezes, gostava de visitar os outros andares e observar seus funcionários trabalhando para ver se havia algum problema que pudesse resolver direto ou que pudesse levar para as reuniões. Seria normal pensar que Kisame era uma pessoa legal e comprometida, mas ele simplesmente sabia que um funcionário feliz trabalhava mais, o que gerava muito mais lucro para a empresa. Pense no seu bolso e sorria – funcionava muito bem para ele.

Sentou em sua poltrona e observou os quadros e arcadas dentárias de tubarões, seu animal favorito, que estavam espalhadas pela sala antes de começar a analisar os documentos do dia. Entretanto, mal segurou sua caneta e fora chamado por Itachi para um assunto que parecia muito sério. Levantou-se um pouco contrariado e passou pela porta que interligava ambas as salas, criada apenas para emergências – que, para o presidente, era qualquer porcaria.

- Kisame! – a voz quase feliz de Itachi o cumprimentou – Sente-se, preciso falar com você sobre um assunto.

- Qual?

- Meu irmão.

Kisame parou na metade do ato de sentar, o que foi engraçado se Itachi tivesse um senso de humor que não envolvesse sadomasoquismo.

- Sente-se, Kisame. Acho que vai demorar um pouco.

- Lá vamos nós de novo. – murmurou, revirando os olhos.

- Como você sabe, meu irmão é um vagabundo que acha que o mundo deve se curvar aos seus pés – uma das coisas que ele não deveria ter aprendido com Madara, definitivamente – e eu resolvi lhe dar uma lição. Lembra-se de que lhe pedi o telefone de Konan?

Os ouvidos de Kisame ouviam muito bem – bem demais –, mas sua mente ainda negava o caminho que essa conversa estava levando. Era ridiculamente impossível, até mesmo para um homem como Itachi, que tinha como principal característica acordar cedo por estar de bom humor, fazer algo tão cruel quanto deixar um animal pequeno e inocente nas mãos de um menino que só não era o anticristo porque não possuía o 666 no corpo, mesmo que o símbolo fosse procurado de seis em seis meses, só por precaução.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi direito: você deu um bichinho de estimação a Sasuke? Como um gatinho ou um cachorro? Para o _Sasuke_? Você sabe que isso é violência explícita com os animais, não? E que dá cadeia?

Itachi soltou um risinho cínico e sádico.

- Não é um animal tão fácil quanto um cachorro ou um gato, Kisame. Além do mais, eu não tenho paciência para miados e latidos – e sim, ignorou completamente o resto da oração do amigo, uma coisa que ele aprendeu muito bem com Madara: ouvir apenas o que lhe convinha – Decidi escolher um animal um pouco mais selvagem, e mais delicado.

- Uma gaivota?

- Um morcego. – e o tom desprezível de Itachi com a ignorância proposital do melhor amigo era brutal. E engraçada.

Silêncio. E não, Kisame, você não ouviu isso. Era só sua mente lhe pregando peças, lhe dizendo que havia alguma coisa de errado nisso. Não era morcego, era gaivota. Ga-i-vo-ta. Aquele animal que era capaz de arrancar um olho para fugir dos perigos, ou para comer, como aquele filme dos peixes falantes mostrava muito bem.

- Desculpe, eu não entendi.

- Eu dei a Sasuke um morcego. – e Itachi dizia isso com uma calma e simplicidade assustadora, como se explicasse para uma criança e tivesse muita paciência para fazê-lo.

-... Tem certeza de que não é uma gaivota? Sabe, você é bem cego, talvez tenha confundido.

O amigo inclinou-se para cima da mesa, os dedos se entrelaçando e o olhar se tornando mais agressivo.

- Kisame, creio que meu Q.I. é elevado o suficiente para conseguir discernir um morcego de uma gaivota sem precisar de óculos. Não se preocupe com minha visão, mas, se eu fosse você, eu procuraria um médico para cuidar desses ouvidos e, quem sabe, da sua cabeça.

Mas Kisame tinha certeza de que era uma gaivota.

**X**

Fechou os olhos por um momento e tudo pareceu ficar em câmera lenta. Sasuke chamou isso de trabalho pesado e decidiu que tiraria o resto do dia para dormir. Ainda bem que Suigetsu estava ali. Esse, aliás, estava se divertindo bastante com o animalzinho, principalmente porque o morcego já havia comido e fora balançado como uma criança. Era uma questão de tempo que ele caísse no sono, assim como seu atual dono.

Se, é claro, eles estivessem em um mundo em que as pessoas gostavam de Sasuke e o deixavam dormir em paz.

- E aí, qual o nome do pequeno monstro?

O Uchiha abriu os olhos, apenas para encarar os olhos cheios de expectativa de Suigetsu.

- Como é?

- Você _sabe_. – e viu o amigo rolar os olhos – O nome do morcego. Porque você deu um nome, né?

Silêncio.

- Sasuke... – Suigetsu chamou, baixo, os rostos se aproximando – Você deu um nome para ele, não?

- Não seja louco! Ele não vai ficar tanto tempo assim para precisar de um nome.

A falta de expressão de Suigetsu respondera Sasuke muito bem, entretanto, por precaução, ele a verbalizou.

- Era mais fácil dizer que você não tinha imaginação. Mas não se preocupe. Agora que ele dormiu, podemos parar para pensar e escolher um nome legal para o bichinho.

Sasuke afundou a cabeça em suas mãos, e por um momento pareceu que estava chorando. Suigetsu disse a si mesmo que era só impressão.

**X**

A explicação que Itachi lhe dera era simples. Simples demais para o que ele fizera, e talvez fosse por essa razão que Kisame _não estava entendendo_. Fizeram uma aposta, onde quem perdesse faria tudo o que o vencedor quisesse, mas o mais velho dos Uchiha foi burro o suficiente para não dizer o que ele queria – não quando entrou em choque quando Sasuke dissera que queria que ele se aposentasse, caso ganhasse.

E agora ele queria sua ajuda para pensar em algo triste e infeliz para Sasuke, de maneira que se equiparasse com o que o menor pedira a Itachi; o que era particularmente muito difícil, porque a aposentadoria para um _workaholic_ era a jogada mais cruel e genial que existia. Só perdia mesmo para o conceito geral de vida, que, para Kisame, era definida pela palavra _merda_, principalmente se aquela situação fosse utilizada como um exemplo.

- Então...? – Itachi disse, tentando animá-lo para pensar em algo além dos fatos ditos e não-processados.

- Não sei, realmente. Não é algo meio, sei lá, _impossível_? Digo, Sasuke é um gênio do mal. Seria mais fácil pedir algo ao Madara, que–

- Não. Eu pedi algo a você, então será _você_. Além do mais, eu não preciso de meu... _Tio_ – e o tom de incerteza naquela determinada palavra fez Kisame sentir arrepios – para resolver essas coisas com meu irmão.

- Mas precisa de mim. – Kisame murmurou, como se demonstrasse o óbvio.

- No conceito de amizade moderna e antiga, Kisame, o "melhor amigo" é sempre aquele que aparece com as melhores ideias. Por que dessa vez seria diferente?

O vice-presidente pensou em responder que esse tipo de conceito só funcionava em novelas ou em filmes, o que não era nada parecido com a realidade. Isso só deixava duas opções a Itachi: parar de assistir essas coisas quando não tinha nada para fazer, ou melhorar seus gostos. Mas, no conceito geral de amizade _de Kisame_, essa resposta levaria há muitas outras perguntas, o que os faria discutir durante o dia inteiro por... Nada.

E pensando dessa maneira, preferiu não perder seu tempo com tamanha estupidez, a resposta de Kisame fora óbvia:

- Eu vou pensar em algo.

Itachi reclinou-se na cadeira, como se tivesse vencido uma longa batalha, sem saber que estava privando Kisame de outras tantas.

- Eu sei que vai.

**X**

Aquele era, obviamente, um dia para se aprender. Um dia em que todos os envolvidos com os irmãos Uchiha aprenderiam alguma lição – o que incluía também Sasuke e Itachi. Kisame aprendera que bolar planos maléficos era mais difícil que os quadrinhos mostravam; Itachi aprendeu que a amizade era uma coisa importante, no fim de tudo; Sasuke aprendera que seu irmão era um filho da puta sádico, mas que ele também podia ser; e Suigetsu aprendeu que mulheres eram bem melhores que os homens, em muitos aspectos. Como para dar nome às coisas, por exemplo.

Essa foi a lição que aprendeu enquanto encarava o bebê morcego em seus braços, dormindo pacificamente. Ele era uma coisa feia; um rato escuro e peludo, e sem nome. Sem nome porque ele não tinha cara _de nada_. Mas do quê você chamaria um morcego?

- Que tal Nosferatus?

Sasuke derrubou o controle remoto no chão e encarou o amigo com um olhar frio.

- _Não_.

- Ah vai, combina! Pense assim: Nosferatus foi um vampiro importante que criou inúmeras mulheres indefesas que gritam como loucas enquanto seus amores se matam para salvá-las. E isso foi copiado pela sociedade quando as mulheres começaram a se fazer de vítimas inocentes para arranjar maridos e dar golpes do baú.

O amigo não pareceu convencido e Suigetsu, que começou a morder o interior de sua bochecha, não ficou feliz com isso também. Ok, talvez fosse mais difícil nomear crianças que o esperado. Mas ele podia tentar, de qualquer maneira.

- Ok. Que tal Vlad?

- Vlad?

- É, de Vlad Tepes III. Você sabe, o Drácula. Opa! Drácula também pode!

- Suigetsu, _não._ Nada de nomes de vampiros. Ou nenhum nome. Por que temos de dar um nome, de qualquer jeito?

- Porque é isso que fazemos com bichinhos de estimação–

- Ele não é meu bichinho de estimação.

- –ou filhos. – e um sorriso cínico demais, que foi combatido com um olhar frio e um rosto que Lady Gaga descreveu muito bem em uma de suas músicas.

E o silêncio, novamente.

**X**

- Essa foi a pior ideia possível.

- Ah, vamos lá. Namorar aquela menina é a pior coisa possível. Ela é chiclete, adora o seu irmão como um deus, tem aquela voz insuportável e ele definitivamente é gay e odiaria ter de namorá-la.

- Não. Ela dá atenção demais a ele. Talvez ele fosse gostar disso.

Kisame não pareceu convencido.

- A atenção de uma menina de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes que fica para lá e para cá gritando "Sasuke-kuuun" e ainda fica planejando o casamento deles em segredo?

- Precisa ser pior do que isso.

- _Pior?_ Bem, me desculpe se ele não tem um emprego e é um viciado em trabalho que–

- Você pode fazer melhor que isso.

Kisame revirou os olhos. Claro que ele podia. Ele sempre podia fazer melhor. Ele poderia, por acaso, estar fazendo algo melhor para a empresa ou para a sua vida do que estar discutindo ideias ridículas com um homem que deveria ser responsável e importante.

Mas, então, algo passou por sua cabeça, e ele engoliu uma risada. Uma risada maligna. Certo, ele precisava parar de associar qualquer coisa a maldade ou aos vilões de quadrinhos estúpidos (_embora uns não fossem tão estúpidos assim, como Bane ou o Joker ou –_).

- Eu tive uma ideia _bem _melhor.

Itachi pareceu gostar de seu sorriso, porque sorriu também. E, quando terminou de contar sua ideia, os dois riram juntos. De maneira maléfica, claro.

Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim ser um vilão de quadrinhos.

**X**

O morcego acabara mais uma refeição quando Itachi chegou. Sasuke, que se via sozinho há algumas horas, depois de ter brigado de maneira violenta com Suigetsu porque ele se recusava a colocar o nome do bebê de Bóris, deu as boas-vindas a seu irmão com um olhar gelado e irritado. Isso não afetou o sorriso de Itachi, que era mais assustador quando iluminado pelas lâmpadas fluorescentes.

Sasuke fingiu não se abalar, principalmente quando Itachi pediu para que eles se sentassem e conversassem sobre a aposta, muito embora esse controle partiu assim que as palavras saíram da boca do irmão.

- _Como assim aumentar a aposta?_

- Bem, aumentar a aposta. Você sabe, deixá-la mais interessante.

- Isso tem a ver com o fato de que você não apostou nada?

O sorriso de Itachi tremeu, mas continuou ali. Bem, o mais velho sempre foi um lutador.

- Eu quero deixá-la mais interessante.

- Por quê? – mas Sasuke já sabia a resposta.

- Porque eu sei que eu vou ganhar.

- E essa seria minha chance de ganhar e provar a você que eu sou melhor.

- Exatamente.

Sasuke fingiu dar uma risada seca, antes de ficar sério novamente.

- _Não_.

E tratou de se levantar, fazendo questão de voltar para seu quarto e dormir um pouco antes de ter de acordar para amamentar o bebê morcego de novo. Entretanto, a voz de Itachi o prendeu em seu lugar.

- Qualquer um que perder a aposta terá de morar por um tempo indeterminado com Madara.

Definitivamente, aquilo _era interessante_. Mas não o suficiente.

- Se você perder, você vai se aposentar e morar com Madara. Você está falando sério?

- Sim. – o mais velho disse, como se explicasse para uma criança. Entretanto, ele estava brincando com fogo, porque Sasuke era tudo, menos um jogador inexperiente:

- Se você perder, você irá se aposentar e irá morar com Madara... – e Itachi estava pronto para concordar novamente quando palavras amaldiçoadas saíram da boca de Sasuke –... Mas também vai passar a empresa para o meu nome.

Silêncio. Eterno e doce silêncio, para Sasuke, enquanto que, para Itachi, parecia mais o Apocalipse chegando na Terra. Sua Terra, sendo mais exato. E então veio a raiva extrema:

- Você tem dezessete anos.

- Eu sei.

- Você _nem sabe _cuidar de uma empresa.

Sasuke apenas deu de ombros.

- Eu vou dar um jeito. Eu sempre dou.

Mas é claro que, se ele não "desse um jeito", a empresa faliria tão rápido quanto o Titanic afundando, e Sasuke não parecia abalado com isso – nem um pouco, aliás. Muito pelo contrário, parecia estar se divertindo, estar _quase_ feliz. Itachi sabia que o irmão tinha sérios problemas quanto a rebeldia, porém ameaçar todo o seu patrimônio...?

Tanto que Itachi não acreditou nas palavras do irmão e, se recuperando, apenas deu de ombros – recuperação muito rápida, principalmente diante de um princípio de derrame.

- Fechado. – e apontou para o irmão, um sorriso assustador no rosto – Mas se você perder, você também terá de namorar aquela menina Haruno por, pelo menos, um ano. _Um ano inteiro_. E fingir que gosta dela.

O sorriso de Sasuke imediatamente se desfez, e seus olhos brilharam de fúria e de nojo. E quando falou que não havia problema para ele, Itachi se sentiu um pouco mais feliz, porque se ele iria morrer durante a noite, seu irmão o acompanharia.

Talvez as ideias de Kisame não fossem tão ruins e bobas, afinal.

**X**

Ver Sasuke esgotado física e mentalmente por causa do morcego realmente deixara Itachi de bom humor. Não apenas porque ele estava aprendendo a sua lição, mas também porque agora o adolescente estava muito mais fácil de lidar, já que sua rebeldia fora diminuída proporcionalmente ao seu cansaço em cuidar do animal. O mais novo travava uma dura batalha, o irmão sabia: desistir daquela aposta terrível e jogar o morcego pela janela do apartamento ou vencê-la e destruir seu irmão. Ambas as tarefas eram difíceis, muito difíceis, e era óbvio que uma hora Sasuke iria desistir de sua própria existência e perceber que Haruno Sakura não era assim tão irritante.

O problema, entretanto, começou quando o próprio Itachi começou a ser atrapalhado pela existência do morcego. Cortesia, é claro, de Suigetsu, que deu a Sasuke boas dicas de como afetar a vida do seu irmão sem mostrar que era algo proposital. Como colocar uma música alta e irritante para acordá-lo _junto_ do pequeno despertador que Konan dera. Quando perguntado, ele simplesmente deveria alegar que era uma forma de não perder a hora e que vinha funcionando, muito bem, obrigado.

Itachi não costumava dormir muito, isso era óbvio, porém, quando ele dormia, era essencial que essas horas não fossem atrapalhadas por músicas irritantes no meio do sono. Atrapalhava e muito seu desempenho no trabalho – ou pelo menos era o que ele acreditava piamente –, assim como o deixava em um intenso mal humor.

Claro que ele simplesmente não poderia dizer não ao irmão mais novo e "atrapalhar" os cuidados do bebê morcego, pois isso simplesmente seria sabotar a aposta, algo que o faria perder imediatamente. E Itachi não podia perder. Isso seria inaceitável.

Por conta disso, a música deveria ser respeitada e suas horas de sono deveriam sofrer alterações de percurso, tudo pelo bem de sua sanidade. E do bebê morcego.

Mas as coisas não pararam por aí. Graças a essa aposta, Sasuke percebeu que, se havia uma alma gêmea no mundo, a sua chamava-se Suigetsu. Ele sempre parecia ter uma carta em sua manga. Ou duas.

Quando a bomba foi jogada no colo de Itachi, era uma noite qualquer e eles estavam jantando como uma família, algo que sempre fizera Sasuke sentir-se triste, irritado e reclamão. Exceto que, nessa noite em particular o mais novo estava calmo, silencioso e com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Itachi foi o primeiro a iniciar a conversa, pois um Sasuke feliz era um Sasuke perigoso.

- Oh não, _nada_. Eu só me lembrei de uma coisa, sabe?

- Uma coisa? Que coisa?

- Ah, você sabe... Lembra da música que eu coloco para despertar?

- Difícil não esquecer. – o outro respondeu, seco – O que tem ela?

- Então, acho que, a partir do mês que vem, ela será a _sua_ música para despertar, mas acho que podemos revezar os dias para não nos esgotarmos, sabe?

Haveria silêncio se Sasuke não parasse de comer, mas não era como se Itachi estivesse ouvindo. Sua mente parara de raciocinar ao tentar compreender o que raios o mais novo estava tentando dizer. Por fim, ele depositou seus talheres no prato e perguntou a fatídica pergunta que mudaria sua vida:

- O que quer dizer com isso?

O sorriso de Sasuke aumentou diante da questão.

- Se você não me ajudar a cuidar do bebê morcego, eu terei de desistir dele e da aposta, e isso é sabotagem, não? Seria eu quem deveria perder, mas é você quem vai pagar pelo preço, porque quem sabota é quem perde, lembra?

- Por que eu te sabotaria?

- Eu vou estar ocupado durante a manhã e tarde toda, não lembra? Eu vou ficar longe daqui e, consequentemente, longe do morcego. Ele irá morrer ou eu terei de abandoná-lo, principalmente se você não me ajudar. Sem falar que eu vou estar esgotado para acordar todas as noites e posso comprometer ou a minha vida ou a vida do bichinho.

- O que raios haverá no final desse mês que vai me fará cuidar do morcego?

- Retorno às aulas. Último ano, lembra? Eu não tenho atividades extracurriculares porque vou fazer cursinho com o Suigetsu. Não me diga que esqueceu.

Sim, ele esquecera.

_Merda_.

**X**

Fora um dia calmo, de verdade. Itachi levara o bebê morcego para o trabalho, para se acostumar com sua presença – a muito contragosto, mas não era como se Sasuke estivesse dando a mínima –, o que deixou o mais novo dos Uchiha feliz ao aproveitar uma tarde inteira longe da criatura dos infernos. Não precisou tratar de nada com carinho que não fosse a si próprio e isso revigorou sua vida. Um pouco.

Por isso, quando seu celular tocou, nem se preocupou em ver quem estava ligando. O que foi um erro.

- _Hey_. – a voz de Suigetsu ecoou, fazendo com que Sasuke se lembrasse de pactos com demônios – _Tudo tranqüilo por aí?_

Sasuke levantou-se do sofá e sentou-se com a postura ereta, como se isso fosse ajudá-lo com a situação. Ambos sabiam que Suigetsu queria alguma coisa, mas ambos sabiam que contornar o problema as vezes era melhor que ouvi-lo diretamente.

- Sim. Você sabe, Itachi levou o morcego para a empresa, hoje. Está bem pacífico por aqui.

- _Que bom. Então, você vai ter tempo de sobra, não?_

- Isso depende. Por quê?

- _Nah, só um trabalho voluntário da escola que eu nos inscrevi_.

-... O quê?

- _Nada demais, cara. _– e ele podia ouvir o amigo tentando não rir – _É só que eu nos inscrevi para tomar conta da biblioteca. Você sabe, aquela coisa cheia de livros etc._

- Eu _sei_ o que é uma biblioteca. Só não sei o que você quer fazer ali.

- _Ah, nada. Eu só quero cuidar de lá, Sasuke! Digo, lá tem uns livros legais, e eu realmente gosto da ideia porque vai ser melhor que limpar as salas de aula, e teremos alguns momentos para relaxar antes de ir para o cursinho. Lá é pacífico e a Haruno também se inscreveu. Não é legal?_

Sasuke reprimiu um gemido, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Você fez isso por quê?

- _Bem, só porque eu sei que se você perder você vai ter de namorá-la e tals. Então por que não tornar tudo _mais divertido_ e fazê-la mais íntima de sua pessoa? Pense assim, aí você já vai poder descobrir o que há de bom nela _antes_ de perder a aposta!_

- Eu não vou perder a aposta, Suigetsu.

- _Ah, isso é algo que você não sabe. O jogo sempre pode virar. Ninguém está seguro quando os dados estão rolando e ninguém estará seguro até o jogo terminar. Seu irmão não tem um amigo esquisitão que sabe como torturar as pessoas? Então, eles nunca saem do jogo sem levar algo com eles._

- Você está planejando tirar _Hoshigaki Kisame_ da aposta, sendo que ele nem está nela?

- _Não. Eu estava planejando sabotá-lo para que ele parasse de ajudar seu irmão porque aí nós estaríamos livres!_

- Você também não está nessa aposta.

Suigetsu suspirou pesadamente pelo telefone.

- _Todo mundo que é próximo de vocês estará nessa aposta. Sakura nem é tão íntima assim e está nessa aposta. O que te faz pensar que eu não estou envolvido nessa aposta?_

O Uchiha suspirou, derrotado. Suigetsu estava certo – algo que estava ocorrendo bastante ultimamente. Era quase assustador. Por conta disso, não havia como dizer não a ele.

- Certo, biblioteca com a Sakura. Mais alguma coisa?

- _Ah sim. Já pensou no nome do morcego?_

- O quê? Não! Eu já disse que ele não tem–

- _Que tal Bruce?_

* * *

**N/A.: **1 ano, 7 meses e 10 dias. O tempo exato que eu demorei em postar o primeiro capítulo dessa fanfic. Eu sei que isso é inaceitável. Eu sei que isso ocorre quando se trata das minhas fanfics. Eu sei que é minha culpa, principalmente.

Eu só posso pedir desculpas pela demora, embora não esteja completamente arrependida porque foi melhor para mim. Quando eu postei essa fanfic, há 1 ano, 7 meses e 10 dias, eu estava em meu primeiro ano de faculdade e estava começando a crescer como pessoa e escritora. Um exemplo é que, 24 fanfics anteriores à _O Curioso Caso do Bebê Morcego_, eu já havia postado minha 200ª fanfic, em poucos 3 anos aqui no Fanfiction. Após _O Curioso Caso do Bebê Morcego_, apenas 54 fanfics foram postadas e grande parte das minhas outras fanfics foram deletadas.

O fato é que eu enfim comecei a realmente filtrar o que eu escrevo pelo que vale ou não postar. Demoro meses para postar uma fanfic porque aproveito para lê-la uma, duas, três vezes, fazer as devidas revisões e então mandar para a betagem. Só algumas são postadas direto – a maioria drabbles que eu acho que valem a pena.

Além disso, eu estava tendo problemas com essa fanfic: eu escrevi, logo no dia anterior em que postei essa fanfic, como cada capítulo seria desenvolvido, com a ideia principal, os filmes que seriam utilizados como nomes e muitas outras coisas. O problema é que eu estava no notebook da minha irmã, escrevendo no chão e usando a bateria.

E eu soltei a bateria antes de salvar. É, eu fiz isso. Eu tenho o costume de brincar com o botãozinho e, naquele fatídico dia, eu soltei e perdi tudo. _Tudo_. Acabei tendo de reescrever e, sinceramente, eu não gostei do resultado. Mas resolvi deixar daquele jeito porque era o rascunho do rascunho inicial, né.

O fato era que a história original era uma merda e eu utilizei esses 1 ano, 7 meses e 11 dias para reescrevê-la, torná-la um pouco mais interessante, pesquisar como se cuida de morcegos, decidir a espécie de morcego que eu escolhi, arranjar maneiras _inteligentes_ de aproximar os casais – algo que não seja "eles se encontraram uma vez, se apaixonaram, fizeram sexo e aí descobriram x coisa que os impedia de ficar juntos". Mais ou menos a fórmula das novelas brasileiras. Mais ou menos o que eu jurei nunca escrever.

Não, o roteiro de _O Curioso Caso do Bebê Morcego _não está pronto, mas está quase. Adaptações são necessárias e eu irei fazê-las enquanto escrevo outros capítulos, porque é sempre mais fácil assim, principalmente porque agora eu tenho material o suficiente para cuidar mesmo de um morcego.

Tudo isso é basicamente para dizer que _O Curioso Caso do Bebê Morcego_ irá continuar. Não sei se vocês sabem, mas inúmeras fanfics minhas foram descontinuadas e outras inúmeras foram deletadas, mas as que ficaram realmente serão terminadas. E essa fanfic está no topo da lista porque eu _realmente_ quero escrever essa fanfic. Mais que tudo.

Enfim, é isso que tenho para lhes dizer. Paz, amor e espero que em duas semanas o novo capítulo esteja pronto. Este aqui está pronto desde o fim de novembro, mas não é como se eu fosse soltá-lo no mundo sem fazer as modificações mais importantes.

**Reviews?**


End file.
